


You Are The Best Thing

by MayQueen517



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Chuck is a helicopter dog dad, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Learning how to be a family, M/M, Mako has definitely punched Chuck in the face at least once by this point, Multi, Polyamory, chosen family, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: "They look like a family," Tamsin says softly, hugging Luna closer and murmuring her love."'Cause they are, love," says Luna in contentment.





	You Are The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



> I've missed writing for Pacific Rim! Thanks to @artificiallifecreator for the lovely challenge and for all of your help in making this fic better. 
> 
> Happy holidays, @Gothams_Only_Wolf! I meant to add more of the prompts you had on prompt 2 and the others, but I honestly got side-tracked. But! Have ALL the family feels! <3
> 
> I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it! <3
> 
> (Title from Ray Lamontagne's "You Are The Best Thing")

It’s early and Tamsin is far too awake in the weak morning light for it to be comfortable. She doesn’t sleep as well as she used to, even with remission being their newest buzzword a month on. Luna comes back into the den, handing Tamsin her morning meds and a glass of water. Tossing them back, Tamsin murmurs her love before she settles back onto the sofa. 

The sofa itself is worn in, the tattered embroidery of the pillow imprints itself into the back of her head; Tamsin’s impressed at the way Luna presses against her, all elbows as if they were fifteen again.  
She feels Luna reaches out blindly, grabbing a blanket from the floor, and pulls it over them.   
Tamsin murmurs a “Thank you,” around a yawn.

Eyes on the window as she stretches her legs, Luna asks, "Think it'll snow this year?" She curls back up, re-wrapping herself around Tamsin. 

"Maybe,” Tam answers. “Feels like it.” Presses a kiss to the corner of Luna's mouth, smiling into it. She can’t remember the last time both she and Luna, as well as Stacker (and now Mako) were all home at the same time. She knew there’d be some changes with Stacker’s promotion to Marshal; moving home wasn’t one she expected, but after the last year - her cancer and later remission, Luna opening her bakery, and Stacker adopting a kid - Tamsin thinks that maybe it’s a well-deserved change from their last few Christmases spent apart.

"Feels like when I was a kid," Luna says, nuzzling Tamsin’s neck. "It snowed right before you and Stacks enlisted, remember?"

Tam does - she had always drifted in and out of the Pentecosts’ house and that Christmas was no exception. She has a vague recollection of a few presents exchanged with her own parents but mostly she remembers Mr. and Mrs. Pentecost and the warm hugs they gave her with every gift - but the fondest place in her heart treasures her and Luna’s first kiss, in the parking lot of a local shop as flurries danced around them. She smiles like a fool into Luna’s hair and says instead, "'member kissing you for the first time in the snow."   
Luna laughs - “You are such a sap!” - worming an arm around Tamsin’s back.   
Tamsin thinks of the way that Luna had clung earlier in the year upon finding out about the cancer and though it might be in remission now; she can't bring herself to let go now, either.   
"I remember sneaking into your house that year," Luna says, grinning.

"Is it really sneaking in if you had a key?" Tamsin ponders, snorting when Luna shoves at her. They wrestle halfheartedly, giggling and shushing each other in case they wake Mako and Stacker upstairs, so Tamsin can't help but cover Luna's mouth in a solid kiss.   
A sigh from one of them and Luna melts against her in contentment. It's like coming home and it's always been like that even back when they were teenagers. 

Footsteps on the stairs make them push apart briefly as Tamsin peers up at Stacker.

"By all means," he says with a smirk, "don't let me stop you."

Tamsin snorts as he pulls a cap down over his ears. 

Luna wiggles down, settling as she always does when she wants to nap, and asks against Tamsin’s collarbone, "Where are you going? It's still early.”

“There's a toy kit I want to get Mako.” 

“The shop’ll be mad, you know?” 

Stacker winds a scarf around his neck, failing to conceal his soft, fond expression. “She asked for it.”

Tamsin smiles - the sweet, shy girl he adopted has still yet to completely warm up to her and Luna, but it's clear she thinks Stacker hung the moon.

Luna’s eyes are just as fond. 

"Hurry back and we'll do breakfast," Tamsin offers. 

“You mean I’ll be doing breakfast,” counters Stacker, leaning over and ruffling Luna's hair only to garner a scowl. 

Tamsin snickers. "Sure, if you're offering," she replies, completely serious, then grinning as Stacker snorts, stepping into the entryway and leaving Luna and Tamsin in silence.

"I hope it snows,” Luna says wistfully. “Mako really wants to see London all Christmas-y."

"Me too," Tamsin agrees, thinking of the ring box under the tree and how badly Luna herself wants snow, and letting the warmth of Luna draw her into a light doze.

===

Stacker Pentecost is a man on a mission and one who is willing to do whatever it takes. If that means, a week before Christmas, he has to go to the shops just to get the one thing Mako finally admitted to wanting, then he's going to do it.

The air, crisp and heavy, waits to unleash some sort of wintery hell that Stacker has been dreading as much as Mako has been looking forward to. So far, it's been too warm for anything to stick and despite hating snow, Stacker finds himself hoping for some, just for Mako's sake. 

They’ve been father and daughter for almost a year now; a soft-spoken, kind child with a keener mind than he had when he was her age, as he tells her often. 

The wind picks up just as he slides into the toy shop, winding his way through the crowd. He finds the model set - a series of build-your-own robots that he's seen her lingering over - and reaches for it, smiling to himself.

Stacker hesitates, looking at the near empty shelf before he grabs a second kit (the last one, in fact) to take them to the counter. He chats idly with the cashier; happily paying extra for gift wrap. For all that he was once a fighter pilot and cared for most of his own repairs, wrapping gifts is a bit beyond him. He thinks of Luna and Tamsin at home, watching Mako as he pulls out his mobile. It's quick work to thumb a text out to Herc and Angela to see if they're free for dinner.

It's new, whatever it is between them, something that started during his time in Australia and continued once Angela and Herc moved to England. Stacker remembers hot skin on either side of him and the stubble that scraped over his neck as a reminder for days after. He thinks of slim fingers and soft lips and smiles as his phone buzzes with a response from Angela. 

**A_Hansen:** _of course. whatever saves me from having to cook, haha_

**S_Pentecost:** _come over to mine around 7. mako will be thrilled_

**A_Hansen:** _thrilled to punch chuck's nose in again, you mean. ;-)_

**S_Pentecost:** _you said it, not me_

Stacker grins, sending the text before he pockets his phone, leaving the store with the packages tucked close, grimacing in the wind. There's a warning ache in his neck and arms at the hint of whatever storm is approaching. For all that he wants to see Mako with snow, Stacker finds himself wondering if Herc deals the same aches and pains that he and Tamsin do.

He walks home quickly, the wrapped kits bumping against his legs. He's not sure if it's appropriate for him to get a gift for Chuck after dating his parents for half of the year (if dating is what they could call it. Stacker has never been preoccupied with labeling it; not with the comfort that Herc offers and easy affection that Angela gives and takes in turn). Stacker dismisses the doubts, walking through the door of the flat, warmth stinging his cheeks and nose. He coughs through the warmth, shedding his coat and scarf quickly. 

"Anyone up?" he calls out quietly, hearing the padding of feet across the wood floor. He smiles at the sight of sleep-rumpled Mako who brightens when she sees him. 

"Good morning, Mako," he says warmly, bending to kiss her hair briefly. He's still learning how to be affectionate with her as she slips her hand into his. 

"Good morning," she says through a yawn as he huffs out a laugh, walking into the front room to place the gifts under the tree. Stretched out on the couch, dozing, is his sister and Tamsin. Luna's face is pressed into Tamsin's neck and he can hear her snoring.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asks as Mako shakes her head, watching him place the gifts with barely concealed curiosity. He shares a grin with her, getting a sweet smile in response. For all that he's still learning how to be around her and with her, she's remarkably open and he loves her more and more with every shared smile.

"We were waitin' on you," Tamsin mutters in an attempt to not wake Luna up. Her hair - just starting to grow in but already showing off an impressive case of bedhead - remains stubbornly patchy in places and brutally short all over; Stacker thinks of the scarves he's gotten for her, hiding in a box under their heavily decorated tree. Stacker hums in acknowledgment to Tamsin, looking down at Mako. He meets brown eyes and pulls a face just to hear Mako's soft laugh.

"Fry up or pancakes?" he asks as Luna sleepily mumbles about bacon, peering up at him blearily. Mako tugs on his hand, prompting him to sit on the edge of the couch so he's closer to her eye-level.

"French toast?" she says hopefully, looking younger than her ten years as Stacker smiles, nodding slowly.

"I think I can accommodate both," he says, gently putting an arm around Mako as they walk into the kitchen.

===

The day passes easily as Luna helps Stacker prepare and slide a roast into the oven. Tamsin finds herself sitting with Mako, watching the dull sky for a hint of snow; Mako's hand is small in Tamsin's but she seems to relish the contact. Her hand tightens and loosens periodically in Tamsin's as she shifts closer to the window behind the couch.

"Does it snow a lot here?" Mako asks softly, hesitantly, and Tamsin hates anyone whoever made her feel like she couldn't speak up. 

"Not as much as you or Luna would prefer, but sometimes we get lucky," Tamsin says, carefully drawing Mako closer, giving her time to pull away. It's only Stacker that Mako is affectionate with so far, but as Mako curls closer, smiling sweetly, Tamsin hopes that will change.

===

In the kitchen, Luna relegates herself to standing beside the sink, handing Stacker a knife when he asks for it. He makes quick work of the potatoes and her stomach growls at the scent of the roast still cooking in the oven.  
"So you wanna tell me what's going on with the Hansens or am I gonna have to guess?" Luna asks as Stacker is sliding a mound of peeled and diced potatoes into the boiling water. Stacker busies himself with throwing the scraps into the bin, stalling for time.

"What do you want to know?"

"So there's something to know?" Luna replies with a grin as Stacker rolls his eyes. He pulls a pack of bacon from the fridge, moving easily around his sister. She’s always been protective of him, despite being younger.

"Would I have offered to tell you if there wasn't?" Stacker pulls a pan down, layering bacon methodically before he puts the pan on the burner. Luna reaches into the fridge for him, pulling a carton of sour cream out and setting it on the counter. They move easily around each other, familiar with the routine of fixing dinner together even after a few years apart. 

"Well, you're making Mum's bacon mash with Dad's roast, so they must be important to you," she says, as he feels his face and neck heat up. 

Stacker clears his throat, abruptly reminded at how quickly Luna gets to the point. "It's Mako's first Christmas with us," he tries feebly, flashing Luna a grin when she snorts.

"Go on, pull the other one then."

"Lu, they moved to England from Australia to be close. Sure, it worked out with our jobs, but they purposefully asked for a posting in England," he says, pulling the pot of potatoes off of the burner and straining them. Luna steps around him, quiet for once as she turns the bacon, leaving him to quickly mash the potatoes, remembering that neither Chuck or Mako like lumps.

They work quickly, familiar with this process and Stacker meets Luna's eyes with a quick grin.

"It's serious. For me and them," Stacker says as Luna starts washing the dishes. She hums quietly, pulling her hands out of the water to kiss his cheek firmly. 

"I think it's gonna snow," Luna says brightly changing the subject, turning back to the dishes as laughter from both Mako and Tamsin gets louder, both wandering into the kitchen. Mako is perched on Tamsin's back, beaming.

"I think it already is," Stacker says, pointing out of the window, grinning when Luna and Mako make the exact same noise of delight. Luna plucks Mako off of Tamsin's back, holding her up to peer out of the window, as if getting closer will help them see the flakes drifting down. Mako looks at Luna for a moment and Stacker watches them share a smile before Mako settles in comfortably. Tamsin stands on the other side of Luna and Stacker can't help but sneak a picture of the three of them.

His phone chirps as he pulls the message up.

**H_Hansen:** _Mako likes dogs, yeah?_

Stacker huffs out a laugh, remembering Chuck bargaining with his parents for a puppy in exchange for the move. For a ten year old, Chuck is surprisingly persuasive. 

**S_Pentecost:** _Loves them, actually. Park behind me and not Lu and Tams_

**H_Hansen:** _Will do. Be there in about ten_

===

With the tree on and Christmas music playing through the flat, it feels like Christmas did when they were kids. Stacker checks the time, watching through the window as Angela, Herc, and Chuck pull into the drive. The dim evening light is slowly fading into true night and Stacker pads out into the entryway to turn on the porch light.

The snow falls in earnest now, the muffled sound as it drifts down making the world seem limited to just these people that he's chosen for his family. Stacker steps outside, watching them unload quickly. 

The snow sticks to Chuck's hair, white flakes among bright red, as he clambers out of the car. Stacker can see how he's cradling the puppy close, the animal wrapped up in what looks like every available scarf that they had in their house. He stifles a laugh as he makes his way down the steps, grinning at Chuck.

"Is this the newest member of the family then?" Stacker asks, hearing Herc's snort of laughter followed by the dull thud as Angela swats him. He ignores them in favor of making eye contact with Chuck, smiling.

"Max," Chuck says seriously, peeling the scarves back to show off the bulldog's face as delicately as if it were a newborn baby. Stacker reaches over, rubbing a finger over the puppy's head. He feels rather than sees Herc and Angela near his back as he looks at Chuck. He sees the expression on Chuck's face - one of reluctant acceptance - and decides that it's good enough for now.

"You want to take him in and show Mako?"

Chuck nods, hoisting the puppy higher and closer as he looks to his parents and Stacker. Stacker offers another small smile, aiming for reassuring, as Chuck narrows his eyes. He walks off for the flat and Stacker gives into the snort of laughter at his suddenly serious nature.

The snow is coming down hard now, quickly dusting the cars with heavy, fat flakes and Stacker finally turns to his partners. For months, it’s been in name only, but with them now in England, it feels tangible all of a sudden. Knowing them both and befriending them both has always been the most natural thing that Stacker has done - aside from befriending Tamsin when they were kids. They’ve seen each other briefly, over the last handful of months. Usually only for a few nights; long enough, however, for Stacker to know that he wants more.

"We would have been over sooner, but he had to wrap that puppy up more than himself," Herc says fondly rolling his eyes. Stacker laughs, walking over to them and pressing a light kiss to both of their lips. Chaste but with the promise of something more.

"No worries, Tamsin almost burned the rolls and Mako keeps trying to convince me there's enough snow for a snowball fight," Stacker says, making Angela laugh. Herc grins, bright enough to make Stacker's stomach lurch as if Tamsin had just rolled their plane. 

"There's not now, but give it to morning and there might be," Angela says, handing Stacker a warm dish that only serves to remind him as to just how cold it is outside.

"You'll stay the night, then?" Stacker asks as they join him on the stoop, just outside the door. Herc and Angela share a look between them before sharing a kiss. Angela leans up and kisses him softly, a hand resting on his chest delicately in all the ways Angela is not. She lingers and there’s a burn of cold from the tip of her nose as Herc fits a hand on the back of his neck. Stacker pulls away, watching Herc's mouth stretch into a familiar grin as he opens the door.

"You ask us nicely enough and sure," Herc says, making Stacker laugh and head inside, warmth flooding through him in the light of the Christmas tree. A few steps inside the door, Herc pulls him closer, pressing cold, chapped lips to Stacker’s. They share a smile between the three of them before heading into the flat, closing the door on the cold.

===

Full and content, Stacker finds himself between both Herc and Angela once the rest of the house have made their way upstairs. Outside, the snow has started coming down in earnest, covering the grass quickly. Stacker dreads shoveling the drive the next morning, but he thinks of Mako’s eager delight and Chuck’s begrudging wonder and thinks maybe it’s worth it.

The Christmas tree casts a pale glow across Herc’s face, lighting the freckles like stars and Stacker presses his cheek against him. Angela’s drowsing in and out of the conversation, head resting on Stacker’s collarbone. She moves her head, hair spilling out of its ponytail, tickling the underside of his jaw before he shifts. The floor is murder on his back but he can’t bring himself to move as he stretches his legs out.

Herc reaches out, taking one of his hands to shift closer, pressing his back against Stacker’s chest and Stacker’s aware that he’d been asked something.

“Sorry, I missed that.”

Herc laughs, “I said, Chuck really liked that kit you got him.” Angela hums in agreement, shifting so that she lay down with her head in Stacker’s lap completely, grinning up at him sleepily. Stacker huffs softly, reaching out to pull her hair out of her ponytail, combing through it. 

“I’m glad. I didn’t want to leave him out,” Stacker says, pausing as he looks between them, “I wasn’t sure if that was something we were doing. Gifts for the kids, you know?”

“I’m glad you did,” Angela says, reaching up to graze her thumb against his cheek. He twines their hands together, pulling Herc closer, feeling content like he has since he met the two of them. He remembers immediately connecting with Herc and feeling devastated upon learning that he was married. It hadn’t taken long for that to be cleared up though, Stacker thinks gratefully.

“Me too,” Herc says, voice soft and warm as he tilts his head back against Stacker’s chin, “Chuck doesn’t like a ton of people. He likes you, though. Especially now that you got him robots,” Herc says, teasing but warm as the three share a soft laugh.

“He’s a good kid,” Stacker says, pressing a kiss to Herc’s hair. 

“I think,” Angela says through a yawn, “we should go to bed. All introspection can wait until morning.”

“And just who said anything about introspection?” Herc asks, grinning when she scowls at him.

“Introspection,” Stacker says, a smile threatening to break through his faux-serious expression, “is that what we’re calling it now?” 

Angela and Herc snort in laughter, the three of them helping each other to their feet. Stacker turns the tree off and leads them up the stairs. The kids are sacked out in Mako’s room, Mako curled into a ball around a stuffed owl that Stacker had given her when she first came home. Chuck is sprawled across the air mattress that Tamsin unearthed; Max having stolen the pillow has pressed himself against Chuck’s hair, all three snoring.

Angela laughs at the sight, a huff of breath into Herc’s neck, hand wound around Stacker’s. Stacker pulls them through the door of his bedroom. Herc goes to change while Stacker pulls Angela into a warm embrace, kissing her long and slow. 

Wrapped around him, Angela slides her hands under his shirt, her cold hands against his stomach making him hiss as she snickers, pleased with herself.

“Rude,” he says, skimming his shirt off as she lets out a bark of laughter, hastily muffled. Herc wanders back over, brushing a couple of fingers over the scarring on Stacker’s collarbone and arm. 

“She’s a menace with cold feet too, Stacks. You sure you know what you’re getting into?” Herc teases, ducking the playful swat that Angela directs at him with a laugh. 

“I think I’ll manage,” Stacker says, pulling Herc into a kiss as they make their way to the bed.

===

Stacker, wrapped in warmth, wakes up the next morning to the sound of someone hissing Mako's name frantically. When he focuses, suddenly aware of his scarred and bare chest with it's band of a freckled arm, he sees Mako standing solemnly in front of him.

"Mako," he says roughly, feeling when Herc wakes, a chain reaction that leads to Angela mumbling a question that Stacker doesn't catch. He clears his throat and sees Chuck standing at the door to the bedroom, Max cradled close to his chest, "is everything okay?"

"There's so much snow," she says softly, eyes bright and full of mischief, "can we go play now, Sensei?"

Herc huffs a breath of laughter into Stacker's shoulder as Chuck makes a despairing noise from the doorframe.

"Breakfast first, I think," Herc says, peering over Stacker's shoulder. Angela hums in reply, sitting up and motioning to Chuck. 

"Morning hug, sprog. And then breakfast," she says and Stacker shares a smile with Mako as Chuck groans but still walks to her for a hug.

"Sensei?" Mako asks softly, looking up at him imploringly and looking over to Chuck briefly. Herc presses a kiss to the back of Stacker's neck, climbing out of bed and hitching his pajama pants up.

"I'll start some coffee and tea, yeah?" he says, making his way downstairs as Stacker sits up in bed, mirroring Angela as he offers Mako a spot. She clambers up and into his arms, hugging herself close to him. 

Stacker presses his face to her hair, hearing Angela talking to Chuck over Max's soft whines and hearing Herc's tuneless humming downstairs, content in a way that he wouldn't have ever expected as a kid.

"Happy?" he asks Mako, feeling her arms tighten around him and the nod of her head as she smiles up at him. He sets her down to pull on a shirt and let her lead them downstairs, Chuck carrying Max. Stacker wonders, idly (if fondly), if the puppy will ever learn to walk. 

"Luna said she would teach us how to make good snowballs," she says, excitement shining through as Chuck looks over, brightening, and Stacker scoffs jokingly.

"I'll have you know my sister is rubbish at good snowballs. Always has been. I make the best snowballs," Stacker says boastfully with a wink, hearing Mako giggle as Luna lets out a wordless yell of offense from where she's adding to a mountain of pancakes.

"Oi! Lies and slander, kids. Don't believe a word of it!" she says and Stacker can't help but grin at the new ring on her finger. Tamsin winks smugly at him when she catches his eyes, helping Chuck reach for the orange juice that Herc had sat down. 

Behind him, Stacker feels Angela's arms wrap around him as he shrugs at Luna's teasing noise.

A full house is what his parents had always wished for and Stacker, surrounded by his family, understands why.

===

Sitting at the window, holding a hot cup of tea cradled in her hands, Tamsin wraps her arm around Luna from behind, kissing her neck softly. Outside, the delighted screams of Mako and Chuck ring through the field as Stacker and Herc chase them through the yard. Tamsin laughs as Angela pops up from behind the kids, slinging snowballs haphazardly while laughing.

"I didn't think it'd be that good for Stacks, you know," Luna says, leaning her head back against Tamsin's collarbone. 

"Why not?"

"Didn't think it sounded equal," Luna says, stealing a sip of Tamsin's tea. Tamsin wishes, briefly and bitterly, that they could go out but she knows that it's far too easy to get sick in the cold. Her new scarf - printed with equations, courtesy of Stacker - is warm but Luna is warm as she tilts her head up for a kiss.

Tamsin kisses her slowly, taking her time like the first time she kissed Luna; they were fifteen and Tamsin remembers snow on the ground. The cold shop chilling her back as a breath-taking counterpoint to the heat of Luna's mouth just like now. Luna hums softly, turning back to the window.

"Looks pretty equal though," Tamsin says, seeing Angela launch herself at Stacker for a kiss, shoving snow down his back. Stacker roars with laughter in a way that Tamsin hasn't seen often since Stacker got promoted. Luna laughs harder as Herc helps the kids mount a defense. 

"They look like a family," Tamsin says softly, hugging Luna closer and murmuring her love. 

"'Cause they are, love," says Luna in contentment.


End file.
